User talk:Zeokx
ARCHIVE ONE Please note all of the previous talk page messages have been archived and can be found stored at my archive 1, link above. Thanks, -Zeokx- (talk) 03:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Trey and War Emiria No, it won't matter much, but thanks for the heads up! Got to get back to writing. And yeah, we can probably fit him in somewhere, depending on what happens in your stories of course. Good to see you back! [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 05:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Zeo! I was thinking of joining the wiki, I read the rules and was hoping I could make a small kingdom or empire. I was hopiong they could have arquebuses or primitive muskets, and cannons. However they would be small in number and come to the mainland seeking riches instead of blood. They wouldn't have steam engines or anything, just primitive gunpowder weapons as part of their arsenal. They would mainly be a naval power since they have been warring at sea for years, so they probabbly would have early versions of galleons, I think that hteir peaceful intentions would balance out the advanced technology. Tell me what you think, and if you disagree with the Idea then maybe we can comprimise. Musket's would probabbly be of colonial era accuracy, with bayonets, they have managed to replace bows and hammers largely because they required little training and could be mass produced easily, and the materiels for gunpowder are abundant in their homeland. They would lack any rifles. Perhaps they could be called the Sea Dwarves because of their naval skills. The Cannon's would probabbly be something like a Demi-cannon, and Howitzers would be a rare weapon for skilled soldiers, and would probabbly be loaded with some version of a carcass shot (Sorta like a sack of oil and burning things wrapped around a cannonball and shot out) . They would probabbly try and pull something like the US did to Japan and use it's advanced technology to intimidate them. The Dwarves would probabbly seek riches, but would want to avoid their technology escaping to other people. Perhaps they are introduced when a Galleon from the east lands on the shore of a major seatown? Yuy168 (talk) 15:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Proposal I have a character, Drake South who I have running around not doing much right now. I quite like him, and I was wondering if I could maybe ship him off to Emirion or some place? I'd love to see more of the Konigs. (Keyboard doesn't make the accent). Alternatively, I'd also love to just have more interaction with them from Emiria. Be it with kings or commoners, it doesn't matter. Emirion would make a fine ally for either Korlath, Katyuin or the various rebels in the West now, as it's pretty much under Korlath's control. (Although I am rewriting the epilogue of Story: War in the West to add a battle scene. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 01:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: We need to talk Do we? Unfortunately, I cannot access Wikia for the next couple of days, so it will have to wait until Wednesday. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Need to chat Zeokx, I'm posting this message here as you appear to be more active on this wiki than any other ones. I'm wonder when you'll be on World of Dawn wiki . It been three or four days and you have been completely inactive, going on and offline every few hours. I'd like if you could dump a whole lot of information on my page whenever you're ready. Also, incase anyone who read this is interested in the wikia and wants to contribute, please leave a message on my talk page. This wiki has two people on it, one going on and off (Zeokx) and one active every day (Me). Sethanic (talk) Hey Zeok, its me OrkMarine from the Creative Universes Wiki. Anyway, I just wanted to notify you of this blog- http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:OrkMarine/Operation:_Cleanup . Its about many of the stubs and regulations on the wiki, I know that its somewhat needy of me as your new to the wiki and all but it would be great if once you had the time if you could add to your Dawn universe. Not right now or anything, just when you have the time, as it looks bad having stubs everywhere. Regards, OrkMarine Orkmarine 07:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Rp Is this a roleplaying wikia? Like can we make characters from your races have them appoved or something? If not would you concider doing so If needed I can help set things up and what not Please reply back The Almighty Dark Son ~Son_blue~ (talk) 04:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC)